


Cuando llega la mañana

by Nakuru



Category: Genshiken
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un comienzo Madarame no piensa en lo que está haciendo. Después tampoco puede hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando llega la mañana

Madarame no piensa en lo que está haciendo cuando vuelve a invitar a Hato a quedarse y tomar.

Simplemente se siente correcto decirlo cuando tiene —de nuevo— una bolsa plástica con algunas cervezas y Hato todavía está en su pequeño apartamento, esta vez sin una pila de doujinshis que quiere leer ya mismo.

Seguramente es por eso último que Hato acepta, tímidamente y con su cara tan roja que Madarame termina sonrojándose igual y conteniendo una risa nerviosa mientras se termina de un trago la primera lata.

Es cuando llega la mañana que Madarame piensa... o lo intenta, porque en realidad sólo es capaz de gritar internamente cuando lo primero que ve es a Hato, quien todavía está en medio de los sueños y con la mitad de su cuerpo recostado sobre la cama.

En alguna parte de su mente Madarame sabe que hay algo que debería recordar, pero aparte del hecho de que no debe hacer ruido para no despertar a Hato no hay ningún pensamiento coherente en él mientras se levanta del suelo, donde durmió no muy cómodamente.

Pero todavía es muy temprano y eso puede esperar, es lo que decide mientras se levanta en busca de agua, queriendo hacer algo mientras aguarda a que Hato despierte.

Quizás cuando eso suceda sus gritos internos ya habrán cesado y entonces podrá volver a pensar normalmente. Al menos eso espera.


End file.
